Love and Lies
by Crimson7Night
Summary: Inuyasha falls prey to a fake love, leading to Kagome having to lead everyone to a safe place, while discovering her own life secrets. While all this is going on Sesshomaru is going a tad crazy over new feelings he's never really felt before and not understanding how to cope with them. Sorry I'm pretty bad at summaries. SessxKag InuxSurprise SanxMar RinxShippo then a special OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

Hello its Crimson! This is my first story on this account so please don't bash to badly ~ I havent written a Inuyasha story in a while so I thought I should. Inuyasha does not belong to me but I really wish it did ^ Please enjoy my story and if you have any comments or ideas just leave them in the review and I'll check them out! Enjoy cx

 _Thoughts/Dream " . . ."_

Speech " . . . "

 **Telepathy " . . . "**

 **Love and Lies- Chapter One**

 _'Run!...'_ My inner voice told me _'RUN!'_ My entire body shook as I ran blindly into t he night, tears falling from my eyes as my mind tried to pull me back to the memory. No, I couldn't think about it, not now, I need to get back to the others before he could do any worse then what has already happened. Suddenly I trip over a root in my path, but just as soon as I fell I get right back up as I start to feel the blood sliver down my arm to my finger tips _'Damn it'_ I think to myself as I burst into the clearing where my friends, no family are fast asleep "Wake up! Hurry!" I yell at them all as I grab my yellow bag and pick up Shippo "Kagome what is it?" Sango said to me sleepily "Yes Kagome-chan, can it not wait till morning?" Miroku said helping Sango up "Inuyasha, He's gone on a rampage, I'll explain the rest on the way but right now we need to go" I explained quickly as they both shot up to grab everything "KA-GO-ME!" I heard in the distance yelling, I shut my eyes quickly trying not to recall the painful memory _'Not not'_ I jump onto Kirara with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just as she lifts into the air Inuyasha jumps into the clearing with blood red eyes and blood stained hands, he looks at us and just as he's about to pounce Kikyo walks out of the forest beside him and stops him, whisper something in his ear as we fly off _._

After about an hour I see Sango and Miroku start to dose off, I pat Kirara signalling its okay to go down now. As we drop to the ground Miroku helps Sango down then they both collapse on Kirara's side and fall asleep, I set Shippo down beside them and start to walk off to a tree slowly "Mama" I hear his soft sleepy voice call out "Yes sweety?" I turn my head out to face him "Are you okay? I smell blood" He asks me with a slightly panicked voice "Yes Hun, I'll be fine. Remember I'm a Miko in training" "If you say so Mama.." "Now get some sleep, we have a lot of things to do in to morning" I say as I go back and kiss him on the forehead, he nods and snuggles into Kirara and is soon fast asleep. I sit down by tree not far from my comrades, I look up into the sky and think to myself as I slowly drift off to the world of dreams _'I won't let him get them.. even at the cost of my life..'_

~Dream~

 _It was getting late so we stopped for the night "But we need to find the damn Jewel Shards wench before Naraku does! Your the one who broke it to begin with!" Inuyasha complained as we all started to set up camp "_ _ **Inuyasha"**_ _I said dangerously low, he shrinks back and his ears stick to his head "Fine what ever, If Naraku finds them first then thats your fault!" He yelled once again as he jumps into a nearby tree to pout. I roll my eyes and laugh "Hey Sango can you get some fire wood?" I asked politely "Of course Kagome" "And I'll accompany you my dear Sango" "Better keep your hand to yourself Monk" she says with a glare that says 'Touch me and you know the consequences.' He just laughs nervously as walks off with her into the woods. After a few minutes you hear a loud_ _ **SMACK**_ _and someone yelling "HENTAI" I chuckle to myself and go to my bag "Mama Mama can we have deer stew tonight!" I hear Shippo say excitedly behind me "No" Inuyasha yells jumping down from his tree "We're having raman" He says with a smug look "Inuyasha." I say "What wench" "SIT!" "Sure Shippo, lets just see if we still have some" I go searching in my bag and find just enough for all of us "Good I found some." After Sango and Miroku came back I started with making dinner, and after everyone was full and going to sleep I went to lay in my sleeping bag._

 _An hour later I wake up to the sound of crunching branches beside me, I slowly open my eyes to see Kikyo's soul collecters leading Inuyasha away 'Not again..' I sigh to myself quietly and get up after Inuyasha is out of site, over the 3 year's I've been coming back and forth from my time to the feudal era I've changed a lot, but mostly I've come to understand Inuyasha will never love me no matter how I try, but every time he goes off to see Kikyo I go as well, I don't know why but I guess thats just me being an idiot. As I walk after Inuyasha quietly in my black pajama pants and black tank top I stop after I hear voices, I crouch behind a bush and look, and as my suspicions being correct, it still stings. I see Inuyasha holding Kikyo in his arms like a fragile porcelain doll, I ignore the pain in my chest and watch "Inuyasha do you love me?" "Of course Kikyo, I could never love another" Kikyo smiles a fake smile for a moment before looking at me with a smirk 'The fuck? how did she know I was here? and why is she smirking at me!' I yell in my thoughts, without a second glance at me she looks up at Inuyasha with a pout on her face "Would you do anything for me?" "Kikyo I would go to hell and back for you" He says nuzzling her neck "Even.. kill Kagome?" She says looking purely innocent, for a second Inuyasha is shocked and as am I 'Would he really kill me for her?..' "Ki-Kikyo, why would you ask that? She my best friend!" He says loosening his hold on her for a second before holding her tightly again "Oh.. Well.. In order for us to be together I need my soul back, and she stole my soul" She says with a large frown on her face 'Inuyasha...' I say holding my chest "We'll find another way! But I can't kill Kagome. We'll be together somehow" He says about to kiss her but she turns her head away "I didn't want to resort to this but... YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE HANYOU" She yells as she starts casting a spell in a language I don't know, in seconds there was a large blast of light going for Inuyasha, I jump out of my hiding spot yelling his name, but as fate has it, I knew I wouldn't get there in time. As the blast hits him everything surrounding him turn as black as my Raven hair. When the light dims I can see the smug look on Kikyo's face "Inuyasha dear, kill her for me" She says smiling at me, I look over at Inuyasha only to see the demon part of him taking over him, I could only watch as the horrors in front of me unfold..._

~Dream End~

I wake up sweating bullets, I look around the camp site to see that the sun is just coming up and the others safely in the same spot I left them last night 'Inuyasha..' I look up and the sky and decide I should wake everyone one and explain everything. After about an hour of waking, cooking, and explaining everyone is looking down at their breakfast "Kagome-chan what do you think this means?" Miroku asks as he starts to stand up and stretch "I don't know Miroku, but what I do know is that we have to head west." "Why west?" Sango asks "Because a long time ago Sesshomaru told me I could come to him if need be, as a thank you." I say packing everything up "But hasn't he tried to kill you?" "Well yes, but I saved Rin a while back and I don't know, ever since he's been nothing but kind." I say "Ohh" They say in allusion "Now lets get a move on shall we?" I say as they both nod and start packing up

Okay well I hope you liked my first chapter! Sorry if it sucked monkey butt, but I'll keep trying to make it better! I'll try to update soon! XOXO ~Crimson


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Authors note/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm sorry my lovelies but I won't be able to update for quite a while v.v a little while after I made this story my laptop decided to break on me. /3 When I get a new laptop I promise I'll update! and sorry it took so long to inform you I'm at a library computer atm. Hang in there I'll update soon!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"XOXO ~Crimson/p 


End file.
